


Life After Death

by MacyAudenStar



Series: Putting Ourselves Back Together [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, lady friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAudenStar/pseuds/MacyAudenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Laurel run into each other at Tommy's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the backstory to "The Masks We Wear." I plan on doing a series of these, showing Laurel, Thea, and Felicity bonding over the summer.

Felicity set the shot glass down on top of Tommy’s headstone carefully. “I saw this today at the flea market and thought of you.” She sighed and dropped to the ground next to the headstone, folding her legs in front of herself, careful not to knock over the flower arrangement there. “I almost brought a bottle of tequila with me so we could have a drink.” _Tradition,_ she thought. _Take a shot whenever Oliver’s an ass._ “We could drink the whole bottle with his actions this week. He left three days ago.

“And, you know, it wouldn’t bother me, except that we’re supposed to be a team now. And he just leaves us. No warning or anything. No goodbye. I found out by calling his cell phone, which went straight to voicemail, then called John, who had already heard from Thea. He didn’t even tell his own sister that he was leaving.

And never mind John and I, but what about Thea? Laurel? And Moira? Who is in jail, by the way. You’d think he could stick around to support her. He’s hurting from your death, and I understand that. I mean, it’s only been a week and a half, of course he’s hurting. We all are,” she said quietly. “But we could have been there for each other.”

She traced a flower shape into the dirt by her knee. “I know you wouldn’t want me to say this, but you aren’t exactly here to stop me. I’m really sorry I couldn’t stop the second device. I’m sorry I failed you.” Felicity let out a shuddering breath and swiped at the tear rolling down her cheek.

Felicity heard footsteps behind her and turned to look, only to see Laurel walking up to Tommy’s grave, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Felicity stood up quickly, nearly knocking Laurel over in the process. She cursed inwardly as she reached her arms out to catch Laurel’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Laurel said slowly. “I’m sorry, I’m not, um, I’m not quite with it yet today.”

Felicity smiled quickly. “Don’t worry about it, I can be a little bit of a klutz sometimes.” She paused, taking Laurel’s appearance in, the sunken eyes, sweats, and a baggy sweatshirt that she imagined was Tommy’s.

Laurel narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “Felicity, right?”

“Right. How are you, Laurel?”

Laurel shrugged. “Ok, I guess.” She gestured toward Tommy’s headstone, “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Oh, I helped out at the club on occasion, computer and network issues, you know. He was always very nice to me.”

Laurel nodded. “Right. I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Well, I was just going, so,” Felicity said, gesturing toward the parking lot.

Laurel smiled. “Sure. Have a good day, Felicity.”

Felicity walked away, getting about three feet before she turned around to see Laurel, one hand braced against the headstone, other hand covering her mouth. Felicity bit her lip for just a moment before making up her mind. “Hey, Laurel,” Laurel looked up at Felicity, questioning look on her face. “I was just heading out to lunch. Would you maybe want to join me? After you’re done visiting, of course.”

Laurel smiled. “That sounds really nice. Thank you.”

“Sure. I’ll just be right over there,” Felicity pointed at a large tree about thirty feet away, “when you’re ready to go.” Felicity leaned up against the tree, pulling out her tablet to catch up on the news until Laurel was ready. 

Or, at least, she intended on catching up on the news. But her mind kept wandering to the woman standing 30 feet away from her. Felicity put herself in Laurel’s shoes for a moment. She’d bet anything that Laurel blamed herself. Tommy had gone to CNRI to save Laurel, after she had been warned to stay away from the Glades. Laurel was probably taking his death even harder because of that. And she was visiting his grave alone. Did anyone ask if she wanted company, did they even know she was visiting, or was she pushing everyone away? 

Assuming it was the latter, she made up her mind that she was going to be there for Laurel, as much as Laurel would let her anyway. Watch over her, since Tommy couldn’t. One last favor to the man that touched all their lives. He’d want to know that Laurel would be ok.

Ten minutes later, Laurel walked up to Felicity, cheeks stained with tears. Felicity impulsively wrapped her arms around Laurel, feeling terrible for the other woman. “I’m sorry.” They stood there, arms wrapped around each other for a moment before letting go. Felicity smiled as brightly as she could, saying, “You ready for lunch?” Laurel nodded, wiping at her eyes. “How does Big Belly Burger sound?”

Laurel laughed softly. “That sounds great. I haven’t had a burger in ages.”

“Excellent,” Felicity looped her arm through Laurel’s and together they walked in the direction of their cars.


End file.
